vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Duke Xeno Don
Grand Duke Xeno Don is the father and highest ranking member of the Xeno Clan, a proud Greater Noble family who was blessed with the control of the Southern Frontier Sector territories by the Sacred Ancestor. The Mayor of Krishken is a descendant of Dominic Krishken, the man who led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago, where Xeno Don was slain. In this massacre his son Xeno Gillian and his four nephews Xeno Gorshin, Benelli, Xeno Braylow, and Baron Nichol Hayden survive the attack and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance His description isn't given. He is a Greater Noble who was killed during a formal celebration. He would likely have been wearing formal Noble attire at the time and would be known to wear extravagant Noble attire in every day life. He would have pale skin being a vampire with fangs and eyes that turn red when his Noble nature is active. Personality He is known to be cruel but not at cruel as his son. He is also known to throw parties frequently so he must enjoy these affairs and be a highly social person. Biography He seems to be one in a long line of Greater Nobles in the Xeno Clan blood line. He has a big family having a son, daughter and a wife. He may have other children not mentioned. He must have also had a brother to have nephews. He seems to have taken over the mantle as the leader of the Xeno Clan from his father possibly being the elder brother if that happened normally. As the years went by it seems the Grand Duke's true title was forgotten and he is thought of as a Viscount when he is a Grand Duke. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- He would have the typical powers of a Greater Noble. No other description of his abilities are given. Underlings Southern Frontier Sector Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble